


Tiny Tony Stark

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [116]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Tiny Tony Stark

You noticed a change in both men in the following days, but never asked what happened. It wasn’t your place, and you were trying to distract yourself. You and Tony agreed not to find out the sex of the baby until birth. The pregnancy was much like Talia’s but you felt you had a bit more stress now so you took it easy more so than you had with her. You found the feeling bittersweet, knowing this was your last pregnancy. Each baby you had, you loved carrying. You loved each of your kids, and they were amazing, but that stage of your life was ending. With the birth of this baby, the chapter in your book of carrying them was over. Your body would thank you, your were sure.

“Babe?” Tony peeked his head in front of you. “Been trying to get your attention, you okay?”

Blushing, you smiled and nodded. “Just thinking about how this is our last one.” You looked down at where you put your hand on your stomach.

He gave you a sad smile. “As much as I love seeing you like this, I doubt we could handle more after.” He kissed your cheek. “Nor could the tower. Or poor JARVIS. With all the date keeping he does.”

“How thoughtful, sir.” The AI replied, making you laugh. “Although, I do have quite the collection.”

Tony smiled fondly at the nearest screen then back at you. “And poor Heimdall the babysitter.”

“His voice will be booming in a few years.” You sighed. “That’ll be fun.” How would that affect his voice changing? Would it be soft, then booming, then deep?

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, that’s going to be interesting.” He kissed your cheek. “We have time, though. And we’ll have another little one before that. I’m hoping for another girl, if I’m being honest.” He admitted.

You smiled at his cuteness. “I’m okay either either, Ben and Heimdall want another brother. Though I’m sure they’ll be just fine if it’s a girl.” You chuckled. “I won’t lie and say a tiny Tony Stark wouldn’t melt my heart.”

He smiled brightly, kissing your nose. “Same here, sugar.” He wrapped his arm around your waist. “Now let’s go watch a movie before the kids get home.”

You nodded and leaned into him. “That sounds amazing.” The tower always seemed eerily quiet when the kids were at school. But as you progressed in your pregnancy, it was welcomed.

* * *

Tony glanced at the clock, then at you. “Go nap while I run to get the kids.” He smiled.

“You sure?” You watched him stand.

He nodded. “I can tell you need one.”

You nodded. “Yeah, a bit.” You got up, stretching. “You know me so well.” You smiled.

“Well, you are my whole life.” He winked. “I’ll be back. Want me to stop and get dinner on my way back?” He offered.

You thought about it. “I’m not really hungry, but ask the boys?” You suggested. “You know Talia will be asking for food the second she sees you.” You chuckled lightly.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Hopefully they can all decide on something.” Sometimes, each kid wanted something different. It made dinner interesting.

You gave him a small smile. “Not even the twins can pick the same thing.” You kissed his cheek. “I’ll be in our room, babe.” You told him as you moved past. “Count the kids!” You teased, as you did now and then after him and Ben smoothed things over.

“I’m getting too old for this.” He pecked your lips. “Be glad you got this one out of me now.” He patted your midsection before standing fully.

“You’ll never be too old, but I am.” You fluffed your pillow, shrugging. “Was actually worried this one wouldn’t take.” You admitted. “Something just scared me.”

“Sweetheart, I didn’t know you were worried.” He tilted his head. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked.

“I didn’t wanna worry you.” You sighed. “That’s all. We can talk more later, okay? Don’t want to be late to get the kids.” You gave him a small smile.

He gave you a skeptic look. “Alright, but we’re for sure talking.”

“I know.” You assured him.

* * *

It wasn’t until that night, when curled up in bed, that the talk came. You didn’t really feel up to talking about it but Tony was concerned. “Do you still feel scared?” He asked gently.

You shrugged softly. “I was more scared of not being able to give you what you wanted.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” His heart broke. “I have what I want. A beautiful, sweet, not afraid to tell me when I’m being an ass, wife. A little girl who lights up my world. And two amazing boys.” He kissed your head. “I would’ve never held it against you if that’s all we had.” He promised. “That’s more than I ever could have hoped for.”

You nodded. “But still, you deserve everything you want.” You sniffed. “I knew it would kill you if anything happened, and I didn’t want that weighing on you.”

He traced your shoulder. “But you don’t do anything just to make me happy, right?” He would hate to know you did.

“No, you know when I don’t want to do something, or don’t like something.” You assured him.

He physically relaxed and squeezed you. “Good.” He held you close. “I don’t want you unhappy, just to make me happy.”

You kissed his chest. “No. Just the worry of disappointment is all.” You closed your eyes. “It just scared me to death to not only lose this baby, but then have to tell you.”

He looked down at you. “Is that still a concern? Should we be going to the doctors more often?” Was it mother’s intuition at play with this?

“No, I think it’s because everything is going so well, I’m kinda waiting for something major to go wrong…” You shrugged.

He frowned to himself, his thoughts going into overdrive. “Let’s go to the doctor’s tomorrow.” He told you, moving to bury his face in your neck. “Please.” He said softly.

You nodded. “Of course, Tony.” You agreed quickly. “I’m sorry if I worried you.” You played with his hair. “That’s why I didn’t say anything to begin with. I didn’t want to make your anxiety eat at you.”

“No, I would rather you voice your concerns sugar. That’s what I’m here for.” He kissed your neck. “Next time you’re worried, please tell me.”

You nodded. “Okay…” you squeezed him. “I promised from now on, I will.” You thought that saying it completely out loud would make him feel better.

He relaxed a little, then looked up at you. “Was there anything else that you’ve kept in?”

You thought for a moment and shook your head. “Nope. Not that I can think of.” You kissed his forehead.

He nodded and went back to nuzzling to you. “Good.” He sighed contently. “Let’s get some rest, babe.”

You agreed and rubbed his arm before shutting your eyes. “Night, Tony.”

* * *

You were woken up to the usual sounds of the tower getting ready for the day- mainly, the kids.

“Jake, stop running.” Talia sighed, the sound of her feet going down the hall. “I hope mom isn’t having twins.” She snapped to herself.

You felt yourself arch a brow as you sat up, noting Tony was already out of bed.

“Quinn, please get Andy.” Talia groaned. “Heimdall better hurry.” You slipped out of bed, and towards the door, yawning.

“What’s going on?” You asked as you stepped out to the hall.

Ben lifted Andy onto his shoulders. “Nothing Mom, we got it.” He assured you, looking way too grown up for your liking.

You chuckled. “Would you like some help wrangling the smaller kids?”

“Yes.” Talia spoke instantly. “Please!” She looked at you and you gave her a smile.

“Okay, you go get yourself ready. I’ll help Heimdall and Ben get them ready.” You told her.

She huffed and ran off to her room. “Thank you!”

Heimdall yawned as he came out of his room. “Sorry, Ben.” They had created a routine in which they both got the twins ready and sometimes Talia. “I was up late studying. Fell asleep with my face in a science book.”

“It’s okay, you might have to get Talia a pretzel or something for lunch though.” Ben began walking to the twins room. “She’s pretty mad.”

You watched as your oldest rolled his eyes as he easily caught Jake. “When isn’t she?” Heimdall muttered. “Oh, morning, Mom.” He gave you a side hug as he passed.

Chuckling, you watched him carry a giggling Jake “Hi!” The small boy waved.

“Bye!” Andy said after as Ben passed you.

“Hi! Bye!” You laughed, feeling like today would be a good day. You watched them four disappear before going to check on your princess. If Quinn had followed, you’d offer to get her dressed. Tapping on Talia’s door, you peeked in.

Talia had just finished dressing herself and was currently putting Quinn’s hair in a small ponytail. “Hey, girls.” You smiled at the sight. “Was coming to check on Talia.”

“Hi.” Quinn waved.

“Hi, momma.” Talia sighed. “Did you get the boys dressed or did Heimdall finally wake up?”

“He woke up. He fell asleep studying.” You shrugged. “Carried Jake off like it was nothing.”

“He can carry both of them, did you know?” She placed a barrette in Quinn’s hair. “And he doesn’t get winded!”

“I didn’t know, but I could picture that.” You chuckled. “He still lifts Ben, but he’s getting strong too.” You sighed at the little men they were truly becoming.

She patted Quinn’s head softly when she was done. “Want me to dress you?” She asked the younger girl.

Quinn shook her head. “I do it!” She said proudly, although you knew that chances were, she would be asking one of you for help with something. Clint would be making her breakfast, and Nat would be reminding him not to give her all the good stuff in one day.

“I’ll go with you?” You offered.

“Okay.” She agreed happily, taking your hand.

You winked at Talia before leading the small redhead out. Quinn skipped along side you, back to her room. “I think I wanna wear a dress today.”

“Yeah? I’m sure that’ll be cute.” You smiled. “Any ideas what color?” You asked, knowing that kids enjoyed having that freedom.

“Mm, maybe the blue sparkle one?” She thought about it. “The one that looks super pretty when I spin?”

“Oh, I know that one!” You nodded. “I like that choice.” She lit up when she looked up at you and you grinned in return.

“Yay!” She hopped, rushing to get it when you stepped into her room. As she did so, you looked for her flats. “Daddy calls me his little princess, too!”

You smiled fondly at her. “He sure does. Your momma loves it, too.” You found her flats and put them next to her bed. “Talia did a good job on your hair.”

“I like it when she does it.” She bounced over. “She’s my favorite hair doer.”

You laughed a little. “Good, she loooves doing your hair.” You helped her out of her pjs. Although there wasn’t a huge age gap between Talia and Quinn, their personalities were very different.

“Yay! I love her.” Quinn smiled brightly up at you. “She’s fun.”

“She loves you, too.” You smiled and got the dress on her with ease. “Okay, now you have to do that spin.” You giggled.

She beamed and happily stepped back, twirling for you. She giggled as she did, making your heart swell.

“Can I take a picture?” You smiled at her happily.

“Yes!” She clapped. “Lemme get my shoes first.”

You sat on her bed and watched her, getting your phone out. Talia was what you called a ‘girly’ tomboy. She wasn’t into princesses as much as Quinn, but still enjoyed dolls and the like. You enjoyed both their likes and always encouraged them to express themselves. “Ready?” You smiled.

“Yep!” She posed with a bright smile. “Can you get in one with me now?” Quinn asked sweetly after you took a couple.

Your heart melted again and you nodded as you pulled her into your lap. “We can use some filters.” You offered. “I’ll even let you pick which ones.”

She gasped excitedly, settling and squishing her face to yours. “Is there a pink one?”

“Yeah, I think so.” You swiped through a few of them. “How’s this one?” You asked, finding one with hearts.

“Yes!” She wiggled, giving the camera a toothy grin. She was missing one, making it extra cute.

“Cheese.” You smiled with her, taking a few. “I’ll send these to your mom and dad.” You told her, pulling up a message. “I’m sure they will love them.”

“Okay.” She wiggled again and snuggled to you. “I like spending time with you.”

“Awe.” You squeezed her. “I love spending time with you too.” You kissed her head. “Now, how about we go make sure the boys are getting ready, and not playing?”

“Okay.” She clung to you as you carried her. “Silly boys.” She sang along the way, making the tower seem brighter.

“Mrs. Stark, Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you that you are going with him to take the little ones to school so you can attend the doctors after.” JARVIS announced.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” You replied.

Quinn looked at you. “Are you sick, Auntie Y/N?” She gasped.

You smiled at her concern. “No sweetie, just checking on your cousin in here.” You patted your middle.

“I hope it’s a girl!” She beamed.


End file.
